An electronic sewing machine is provided with a large number of sewing functions, for example, pattern sewing, practical sewing, and other functions. In this regard, as electronic sewing machines increase in sewing functions, the operation becomes complicated and the user has to frequently refer to the instruction manual. Therefore, the load on the user increases and the time taken for operation of the sewing machine becomes longer.
For this reason, in PLT 1, a display unit, for example, a liquid crystal display, which is attached to the sewing machine displays explanations of the sewing machine operation and illustrations relating to the explanations. In this case, the user does not have to refer to the instruction manual.
Further, in recent years, electronic sewing machines which output audio data from a speaker have been on the market. For example, the electronic sewing machine which is disclosed in PLT 2 can notify the user of details of an abnormality by audio and can notify the user of work which should be performed for dealing with the abnormality by audio when an abnormality detector which is provided at a predetermined location of the sewing machine detects an abnormality.